fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Brody
Brody is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Brody is a slightly disheveled student from the Toastwood Institute of Art. Although this uncertain artist has switched majors several times, he is currently focused on Illustration. During the summer, Brody draws wacky caricatures for visitors at Powder Point. Every Friday night he goes to the run-down Crustwich Theater to watch the weekly Midnight Movie with his best friend, and fellow student, Skyler. Appearance Brody has a messy café brown hair and a short facial hair. He has freckles, and can also be noted that he wears black-trimmed glasses with blue fabric as the hilt. He wears a black shirt with purple stripes and uses ripped socks for "gloves". He wears blue pants and orange sneakers with white accents. He also carries a brown bag filled with art supplies and a sketch pad. Styles Style B Brody wears a black bandana with purple streaks, a backpack with office equipment, a white shirt with blue suspenders, and the shirt is slightly ripped and stained. He also wears black pants. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Maple Syrup *Fried Egg *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Gummy Onions *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Creameo Bits **Lollipop Bits **Gummy Onion Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner B *Cosmo Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Bubble Planets *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Creameo Bits **Asteroids **Gummy Onion Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion, Marshmallow, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Creameo Bits **Salted Caramel, Marshmallow, Salted Caramel Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion, Marshmallow, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Creameo Bits **Waffle Stick, Marshmallow, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Holiday (Comet Con) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *8 Astronaut Ice Cream (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Beef *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pita Bread with Scrambled Egg *Maple Syrup *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Carrots **Cream Cheese *Sesame Seeds *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Bacon **Cream Cheese *Bacon *Cinnamon Sugar *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pita Bread with Scrambled Egg *Maple Syrup *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *3 Butters *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Small Decaf with Ice Holiday (Easter) *Bacon French Toast *3 Cremebury Eggs *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *3 Cremebury Eggs *Drink: **Small Wildberry Shake with Ice Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Bubble Planet. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with French Toast. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 62 Papa's Next Chefs *2016: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of Kiwi Division. *2017: He earned more votes than Connor but lost to Hacky Zak in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Ripley in the Taro Division. Trivia *Matt stated this on the Flipline Forum: :"Brody is just based on random dudes we knew in art school. I've never worn socks on my arms, though I knew a bunch of people who did (so they didn't smudge charcoal and stuff all over their arms when drawing)." Order Tickets Brody Maple.png|Brody's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Brody Cheeseria.png|Brody's Cheeseria regular order Brody Comet.png|Brody's Cupcakeria To Go! Order during Comet Con Brody Normal.png|Brody's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Brody Morning.png|Brody's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Brody No Blue.png|Brody's Cupcakeria HD regular order Papa's Bakeria Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Bakeria order during Comet Con Bordy.jpg|Brody's Bakeria regular order brodytmhm.png|Brody's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings brodytmh.png|Brody's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Brody (Regular).png|Brody's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Pancakeria HD Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Brody (Regular).png|Brody's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Capture52.jpg Brody Star Customer.PNG|Brody when he's a star customer Brody-CdM.jpg|Brody and his order (Cinco de Mayo) brody eats anchovie gum.png|Brody is eating anchovie bubble gum (the machine is behind him)! Brody Cheeseria Perfect.png|Brody is excited with his perfect Maple Mornings sandwich! Newbies.jpg|Brody, who is barely seen, is 12th in line for cupcakes. 99 on fries for BRODY.png|So close... Screenshot (2).png|Brody in Cupcakeria To Go!: Unlocked! BrodyFodyDodyMondy.png|Brody is happy with his order Brody - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Brody Style B in Papa's Bakeria Angry Brody.PNG IMG 3089.png Fan Art Brody and Sho.png|With Peridot's FC Sho, by PeridotGem flipline brody by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8zfhqn.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Brody by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Brody.JPG|By Stadnyx Collab Fan Art.png|Collab customers by Almei brody magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic brody chibi.jpg|Brody as a Chibi brody from papa gameria s by christina900-db2oc7q.jpg|By Zuki-Chana es:Brody no:Brody Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters